Custom night but it only had characters from my games and cancelled games
Characters Row 1: Purple-Colored Chungus(Five Fasts at Freddy’s): If he comes into your office, activate the Phantom Ruby to teleport him away. Distorted Freddy(A Week Of Terror): Use the taxer when your oxygen starts depleting fast. Distorted Foxy(A Week Of Terror): Close the door. Distorted Cupcake(A Week Of Terror): Use the tazer when he appears. Silva(Five Nights at Memeworld): Stay still when hallucinations of him appear. Fred-Idiot(Five Fasts at Freddy’s): Same as Chungus. Doge(Fives Nights at Memeworld 2): Close the door. Harambot(Five Nights at Memeworld 3): Use the Vent Vacuum to suck him out. ROCKSTAR(A Week Of Terror 2): Use the tazer. Crumbly(A Week Of Terror 2): Slap on the crumbled freddy mask. Row 2: ShamSpring(A Week Of Terror 3): Use the Vent Vacuum or the Crumbled Freddy Mask. The Ultimate Phantom(A Week Of Terror 3): Flip up the Camera. Living Pixels(A Week Of Terror 4): Stay Still. The Wire Being(A Week Of Terror 5): Close the Door. Twisty(A Week Of Terror 6): Keep flashlight trained on him often. Rotten(Five Nights at Memeworld 3) Close the door. Dirk(Five Nights at Frederico’s) Use the Crumbled Freddy Mask. Danbot(Five Nights at Frederico’s 2) Vent Vacuum/Close the Door. Trojan(Five Nights at Frederico’s 2) Activate the Antivirus Program on your tablet. Plague Doctor(Five Nights at Frederico’s 2) Use the Tazer. Row 3: Trashbomination(It’s Them) Stay Still. The Yenndo(It’s Them) Flip up your Camera. onebighappyfamily(It’s Them) Taze four times for each Afton. Prototype Godless(Five Nights at Frederico’s 3) Use the tazer. Mother Afton(no game in particular) Crumbled Freddy Mask. Sixer(It’s Them) Taze him Six times. Blocky(that bfdi game from forever ago) Use the Freeze Syringe. Golf Ball(that bfdi game from forever ago) Use the Freeze Syringe. Cursed Freddy(Five Cursed Nights) Vent Vacuum. Cursed Bonnie(Five Cursed Nights) Flick the door light at him. Row 4: Blocky the Puppet(from easily my oldest game concept, can’t even remember anything else about it) Music Box. HOTDOG(that vineland island game from forever ago) If he’s on the apartment camera, click the evict button. Rainbow-Eyed Sammy(don’t remember which Frederico’s this was from) Crumbled Freddy Mask. Cottontails(Five Nights at Cottontails, which was actually made by my friend) Use the Remote Deactivator. Insaniborg(Five Nights at Cottontails) Use the Remote Deactivator. Pix the Possessd Arcade Machine(Five Nights at Cottontails) Beat His Minigames. Godless(Five Nights At Frederico’s) Tazer. Godspeed(Five Nights at Frederico's) Tazer. Rancid Anne(Five Nights Around the Campfire) Flashlight yraniB(Five Nights Around the Campfire) Flashlight. Row 5: Cluster(Five Nights at Frederico’s 6 I think) Exorcise Her. Sponge(that Vineland island game from forever ago) Evict. Luckster(It’s Them) Find the Four-Leaf Clover on the Cameras and Click on it if he’s in your office. The Box(It’s Them) If it’s open, close it. Dominic(Five Nights At Cottontails) Use the Remote Deactivator. Herobrine(Five Nights Around the Campfire) Flashlight. Entity 303(Five Nights Around the Campfire) Flashlight. Null(Five Nights Around The Campfire) Flashlight. The Dead Meme(Five Nights At Memeworld 4) Crumbled Freddy Mask. The Elders(FNaF 7) Flash the light at its Three Heads. Presets The Origins(All AWOT characters) It is indeed, Them(All It’s Them Characters) ����������(All Memeworld Characters) Brown Bricks in Minecraft(All Campfire Characters) That one Game No One Payed Attention To(All Frederico’s Games) Oldies(BFDI and Vineland Island Characters, plus blocky the Puppet) A Vegan Restaurant(All Cottontails Animatronics) Dead Game(The two FFAF characters) Curse You Cawthon!(All Five Cursed Nights Characters) Eerily Human(all human characters) The Ones Who Are Actually on the wiki(The FFAF characters, and the people from the first AWOT and Frederico’s games) Crumbling and Withered(All the Damaged Characters) Row 1(All Row 1 Characters) Row 2(All Row 2 Characters) Row 3(All Row 3 Characters) Row 4(All Row 4 Characters) Row 5(All Row 5 Characters) WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT(EVERYONE) Reward for completing WWYDT The screen is blank. But then, you see something, a ghostly figure, a ghostly robot figure. A ghostly humanoid robot stands in front of you. Words appear. Am I real? or an illusion? can you see me? can you not? Then more words appear. A Really Weird Night Shift. Coming April Fools' Day.